A number of 3-piperidinyl-1,2-benzisoxazoles and 3-piperidinyl-1,2-benzisothiazoles having antiserotonin and antipsychotic activity are known from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 4,804,663 and J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28, 761-769. In EP-A-0,135,781, published Apr. 3, 1985, there are disclosed a number of 3-piperidinyl-indazole derivatives as antipsychotics and analgesics.